The Frost Family
by yuli120501
Summary: What if one day you find out that your parents aren't your real parents? On one mission Go Go finds out that her family is not her real family. With the help of her best friends will they find Go Go's parents. Or are they long gone? Modern AU *spoils*
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

"Just one more push." Said the doctor.

"Ahhh!" The woman giving birth had said. The woman was at the age of about 23 and had platinum blonde hair with cyan eyes. Her name is Elsa Winters- wait no Elsa Frost. Right beside her was her husband Jack Frost. They have been together for 5 years before Jack asked Elsa to marry him a year ago. Now Elsa is giving birth to their first child. They do not know the gender because they wanted it to be a surprise. (And there was also they could not figure out the gender. *cough* doctors fault *couch) after the push they both heard a cry. After that cry was heard Elsa layed her head down and smiled at her husband.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said. They started to clean the baby girl up.

"We did it Jack." Elsa said tiredly.

"Yes we did snowflake." Jack said to his wife. The doctor came back with a baby in a pink blanket and put the girl in Elsa's arms. The baby started waling her arms around and Elsa giggled at this. The door creaked open and there was a strawberry blonde girl with blue/green eyes who's name was Anna, Elsa's younger sister, with a camera in her hand. Behind her was a blonde man with chocolate brown eyes who was Kristoff, Anna's husband.

"Hey." Anna said to the new parents.

She saw that the blanket was pink. She came closer to them. "What's her name?" Elsa looked up at Jack who nodded and smiled.

"Ethel her name is Ethel." Elsa said and looked at baby Ethel and smiled. Then she looked back at the camera and with her left hand she smiled at the camera and waved.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or Big Hero 6. So this was the story I was talking about in two of my stories. If you still want to co-write I would love the help. Well I don't know to make this a Big hero 6 and Frozen crossover or a Rise of the Guardians and Frozen crossover. Meh I'll go with the first choice. I am so happy today. Its my birthday :3 I got a Elsa sweater and I love it. *eating cake* Well other than that I guess I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. The CDs

**Third Person POV**

_16 years later..._

It's been a year since the big hero 6 became big hero 6 and still is protectingSan Fransokyo. Now the group of friends are on a mission.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Hiro asked.

"No." Honey Lemon replied.

"Nope." Go Go replied.

"Nah ah." Fred replied.

"Nothing." Wasabi replied. They were all in different directions searching for the villan who goes by the mid-shifter. Hiro and Baymax are in a building (abandon). Honey Lemon is in a abandon house. Fred is in a shop that was broken down. Wasabi is in a car repair shop and Go Go was at the park.

"He's not at the park. I check 3 times." Go Go said. She keep ridding around but all she found was a CD. It was silver and there were words but they were scribbled out. Go Go took it in grabbed it. "I found something."

"He's not in this house." Honey Lemon said. She walked down stairs and found a photo album. It was white and blue and had glitter on it which was a light blue. Honey Lemon grabbed it. "I found something."

"He's not in this repair shop." Wasabi said. He kept looking walking carefully for the mouse traps. He found a picture frame that was white with pink and blue and yellow splattered over the white but he could not see the front. "I found something."

"He's not in this shop. Which is really creepy." Fred said. He was walking to the door when he found a CD which was a light blue and there used to be words on it but it was scribbled out. "I found something."

"He's not here either." Hiro said. He looked around and saw a CD which was a gold color and the words in front were scribbled so you could not see what it said. Hiro grabbed it. Then Hiro got on Baymax back and said to everyone "Everyone lets meet back at the hideout.

xxxx

After they took their suits off they were in Hiro's garage. They were all there talking about what they found.

"So we found 3 CDs and a photo album and a photo frame." Hiro said.

"Yes we did." Go Go replied.

Fred tried to open the photo album.

"It won't open." Fred said.

"What do you mean by that." Honey Lemon asked.

"Even an idiot can open a photo album." Go Go said. They all tried to open it but it didn't open. "Ok what about the picture frame.

"It has tar on the glass covering the photo." Wasabi said.

"Really?"

"Let's just watch the CDs." Hiro said.

"What's on the CDs?" Fred asked

"For all we know they can be dangerous." Wasabi said.

"Or scary." Honey Lemon said.

"Or we could watch them and found out." Hiro took the silver CD which Go Go found and put it on on the computer. It started loading. Everyone was waiting worried or wondering what was on that CD. The video finally loaded. But what showed up was not dangerous nor scary. It was someone's wedding.

_There were two people at the cameras focus. The female had platinum blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. Her hair was half up and half down and the bottom was curled and the top was holded by a snowflake clip. She was wearing a white wedding dress which was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline and the top had white glitter. She was wearing a blue neckles the bottom was a bit puffy and has some ruffles. She was pale. Her skin color could match Go Go's if it was a bit darker. Right beside her was a man with white silvery hair and electric blue eyes and had a black tux on with a blue bow-tie on. They were near a cake and had a slice of cake on a plate in their hands. It looks like they were going to feed each other but the man put it on the brides face. You could hear gasps in the crowd and giggling behind the camera. The woman started smiling and grabbed the cake on her cake and smeared it over the mans face. Everyone started laughing and the woman and man started to clean their faces._

Then the screen went black.

"That's it?" Fred asked. But just as he said that the screen 'turned on'. _The couple was there again but the bride was going to throw the bodice and when she did the girl on the other side of the camera caught it. _

_"I got it!" The girl screamed. Then she dropped the camera and the screen was cracked. "Uh oops?" Then the screen turned black._

"I think that's all." Honey Lemon said.

"But who were those people?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know maybe another CD can answer it?" Hiro said. They put the CD that Fred found which was blue into the computer.

_The screen turned on and the camera came to a blue and green door which opened. There was the same couple from the last CD there and the female was holding a pink blanket with no dout a baby in the blanket._

_"Hey." The girl behind the camera said to the new parents._

_She came closer to them. "What's her name?" The female looked up at Male who nodded and smiled._

_"Ethel her name is Ethel." said the female and looked at baby Ethel." Then she looked back at the camera and with her left hand she smiled at the camera and waved then it turned off. _

"Wait isn't your name Ethel Go Go?" Wasabi said.

"Wait your real name is Ethel?" Hiro asked.

"Yes and yes. But this CD is probably only 6 years old." Go Go said.

"Nope it's 16 years old. So as old as you." Hiro said. "I don't think that's a confidences."

"Let's just watch the other." Go Go snapped and Hiro put in the gold CD which he found.

_The screen turned on at the camera pointed to a wall. Then the person behind the camera turned it around._

_The person was a girl with strawberry blonde hair with green/blue eyes and freckles which were really noticeable. _

_"So it's day 2 of bringing Ethel home. Now lets check with the parents." The girl turned the camera and pointed to the kitchen which the couple was. The male was eating and the female was cooking. The mans face fell in his food when he feel asleep and he started to snore. The girl was chopping up carrots but then slowly started falling asleep and dropping her head slowly. But then the baby cried and both woke up completely. The girl behind the camera started laughing and turned the camera off. _

Go Go got her things up and started to walk outside.

"Hey Go Go! Where are you going?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Home." Go Go replied and them went off to home with her motorcycle. After she left the group of friends looked at eachother.

"Wait where's the picture frame?" Wasabi asked noticing it was missing.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen, Big Hero 6, nor Rise of the Guardians. Taadaa here's a new chapter that took me two or more days to write. But I only write 2 or 3 hours a day? Probably more than that but still.**

**Well now to the reviews **

**OfficialMariaK - ok I will :3**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - I'm glad you loved it. :3 I hope you also like this chapter **

**Sailor Star Fighter 13 - yay! :3 I'm so glad you all love the story. And yes I will continue.**

**Well I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. The ocean

**Third Person POV**

_15 years and 9 months ago._

Elsa was sleeping in bed. Dreaming about what most girls dream about. Chocolate and pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows (or is that just me?) when she heard crying going from upstairs. She groaned and slowly sat up and went to Ethel's room. When she got there Ethel was still crying but now even louder. Elsa got Ethel and started to rock her back and forth

"Shhh it's ok. My little Ethel I'm here. Mommas here. She will always be here for you." Elsa said rocking Ethel to sleep and once she fell asleep Elsa carefully put her back in her crib and quietly went to her room. Once she got there she went back to bed and notice that her husband was awake.

"Wait how long have you been awake?" Elsa said.

"The whole time." Jack answered.

"And you didn't go to Ethel first?"

"Ummm-"

"You made me wake up from a wonderful sleep ."

"I can say the same thing to you Mrs. Frost."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Would you stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Never mind."

"So why was Ethel crying?"

"I have no idea she just started crying."

"Oh." Jack flipped over so that he was on top of Elsa. "So baby number 2?" He asked and they started kissing. But before it could turn into something else Ethel started to cry again.

"Nope." Elsa laughed. Jack rolled of of Elsa. Elsa gave him a peck on the lips. "I Love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm gonna check on Ethel."

xxxx

Elsa was rocking Ethel to sleep and was singing a lullaby._ "Oh look at the ocean so clear and it's blue. Animals rom free there because there's no doom. No people can rule the ocean. They can rule the land but the ocean is not a prize. Remember my sweetheart you are the ocean can't be bought. You room free out there and you are not a prize. You'll never know what you'll find out there. But the oceans a wonderful place to be." _Ethel was asleep. Elsa carefully put her back in her crib and walked out of the room. She whipped her tear that she had in the corner of her eye. She felt arms go around her waist.

"Wasn't that the song your mom sang to you to fall asleep?" Jack said.

"Yes it's been in my family for years. Even if it doesn't really make sence." Elsa said putting her arms over her husbands.

"Well I think it means that you are something that someone can not win. You are someone to fight for. You are free and you can rom free just like the animals from the sea. You are my true love. My one and only. You and Ethel are my family and nothing can change that." Elsa turned herself around so she was face to face with Jack.

"You are my true love. My one and only. I married you because I love you so much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and now we have Ethel. I can't ask for a better family." Elsa said and started crying. Jack whipped her tears away with his thumb. He slowly kissed her softly and she responded by kissing him back. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against eachother.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Elsa said and kissed him one more time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Big Hero 6 or Rise of the Guardians. Aww the Jelsa fluff :3 the lullaby was completely made up by me and I'm not really good at writing songs.**

**Well time for reviews. **

**OfficialMariaK- There's Jelsa but what other ships do you guys want? And I'm glad you liked it :3**

**DisnegandWildKrattfangirl- here you go here's the next chapter :3 I hope you like it.**

**Bteam- I will continue. I'm really happy you like this story. :3**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- you'll have to read the next chapter to see what GoGo does. Im glad you loved the last chapter. :3**

**Well that's all I have to say and I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Darkness and Snow Queen

**Third Person POV**

Go Go got of her motorcycle and went inside her home. When she got in she tried to take the tar off but noting has worked at all.

"Oh come on!" She said frustrated. When she eyed the photo frame the tar was gone. "We'll that's not creepy." She picked up the picture and saw the couple from the CDs and a small baby the age of about 7 months. Go Go went down to her ateck. She searched threw a box and she found a picture album which was blue, white and purple. "Aha!" She opened it and skipped the pages till the last page. There on the page was a picture of her so called parents and the couple from the CDs. The female was pregnant. "The picture was taken 2 months before I was born and Mom didn't even look pregnant and she wasn't" she looked at the female and saw how she looked happy with her husband and an arm around her stomach. Go Go softly touched the picture with her fingers. "So these are my real parents?" She read were the picture ended and were there where two names. "Elsa and Jack Frost." Go Go says.

xxxx

Go Go was on her computer all night working on who was Elsa and Jack Frost. She had information about both of them now but she was extremely tired. She almost fell asleep eating. Go Go put all the information she found in a box and put it under her bed. She got up and got dressed to meet her friends again. Luckily today was a Saturday. But who knows what evil could be lercking around. They could be anyone as there first mission teached them. They could be the neighbors or your cousins or your parents or your friends. Yet little did Go Go know that one of the villains is someone she had known for a day in the past.

xxxx

The group of friends were talking and eating lunch.

"So did you guys hear that the villain guy stole from a Jewelry store and a bank all on one night?" Said Hiro.

"Wow.. How?" Honey Lemon said.

"I'm not sure."

"So this guy is fast." Wasabi said.

"Yeah." Hiro said. "Hey Go Go?"

"Huh?" Go Go said realizing she wasn't paying any attechen to what they were saying. "What?"

"You where dozing off."

"Is something on your mind?" Honey Lemon said.

"I found out who the couple was from those CDs." Go Go said.

"Really who?" Fred asked.

"They are Elsa and Jack Frost. They disappeared about 16 years ago and no one knows if they are dead or alive."

"Why would someone leave CDs and pictures were we were looking?" Fred said.

"But here's the thing. When we got there. The things wasn't there. So someone must of put them there while we where searching." Hiro said.

"But who?" Honey Lemon said.

xxxx

They where at another mission. But this one was different than last time. This time they saw the villain. But there was another person with the villain.

"Hello children." Said the villain. "I'm guessing you're the Big 6? Or was it Big Hero 6? Well I'm Darkness. And this is Snow Queen. But enough chit chat. I want the diamond."

"You won't get it." Said Wasabi.

"I wanted to play nice. Seems like now there's no choice left. Snow Queen, you know what to do."

"Yes I do." Said Snow Queen. And with that Darkness left.

"Dude we can't hit a girl." Said Fred.

"But I can." Go Go said. She threw (what are they called. Can someone tell me. I forgot. I'm just gonna call them Go Go's weapon.) her weapon at the Snow Queen but she froze it before it could hit her.

"You have to try harder than that." Said Snow Queen. She froze Go Go to the ground. Then Fred super jumped and sent fire towards the Snow Queen. But before it could hit her she froze it. Honey Lemon threw (I have no idea what this is called ether T-T). But when it hit the Snow Queen it froze and exploded. Before anyone else could do anything the Snow Queen frozen everyone and with the ice she disappeared into thin air.

xxxx

"Who was that?" Said Fred.

"I don't know. But her eyes seem familiar to me." Go Go whispered.

xxxx

"You did well." said Darkness.

"Thank you sir." said Snow Queen.

"Now we need to take care of the twerps and I'll take over the world."

"Yes sir. I will do my best."

"Then maybe we can talk about your reward, Elsa."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Frozen. Sorry for not so much action. Not really good at writing on it. One thing I need to get better at. Well anyways here are the reviews.**

**Bteam- ok I'll try to put them in the next chapter. :3**

**OfficialMariaK- yes ... But what ships... Hmmmmmmm :3**

**Sailor Star Fighter 14- I know right :3**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl- you found out in this chapter. I also have dreams like that. ... I'll think of the baby number 2.. :3**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- thanks :3 . And you found out what Go Go did. :3**

**Well that's it. I'll see you guys in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
